


Sunflower seeds

by cherrylng



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored day with a bag of sunflower seeds and apartment hunting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflower seeds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Nov. 7th, 2011

_Snap.  
  
Crunch.  
  
Chew.  
  
Throw the shells away to the disposal bowl.  
  
Repeat._  
  
Byou didn't know when did he first ate his first sunflower seed, but it was so long time ago that like everything else in life, its simplicity of eating it and drinking some water during intervals was for the lack of words, a comfortable rhythm during one of his bored days at home and a packet was just conveniently brought from the store.  
  
 _Snap.  
  
Crunch.  
  
Chew._  
  
No matter how old or young you are, that feeling of snapping the shells between your teeth, picking out the small nut inside and chew at its nutty, slightly oily taste was always something to enjoy on a day when there's no work, the internet is having a slow day, there's no lyrics in his head and he wanted to give his body at least something to do.  
  
Lying down on the sofa, he stared at the window, ignoring the buildings that acted like barriers and looked at the sky. The blue shade of the sky was starting to change its colour to a slight orange-reddish hue, signalling to Byou that evening has arrived without even looking at the clock.  
  
Sometimes Byou envied that Rui can do housework and has a cat. Despite all the gadgets and his steady life as a musician, there's always a few gaps in his current lifestyle that made him bore.  
  
 _Snap.  
  
Crunch.  
  
Chew._  
  
He sighed and put the newspapers with several red cross marks back to the coffee table. He had asked Rui to move in with him before several times, but Rui refused due to the fact that Byou's place doesn't allow to keep pets. With Rui's apartment having only one bedroom that only fits in a single bed and a wardrobe, the vocalist had been using some of his days off to find them a suitable apartment to live.  
  
So far, most of the vacancies haven't really caught his interest or match what he and Rui needed. It was either too far away from where they work, the rent's too expensive even for them to split it, no pets allowed, or it sounded too suspiciously dirty from its price and/or accommodation.  
  
But there were also some that caught what he needed and he circled them down. There were so few in that that he can count it with one hand only.  
  
 _Snap.  
  
Crunch.  
  
Chew._  
  
Byou stared at the bowl now having a mountain of empty shells. The small bag of sunflowers seeds he bought weren't even half empty yet.  
  
 _Snap.  
  
Crunc--_  
  
Damnit, this one's empty on the inside.  
  
 _Knock knock knock._  
  
"Door's open," Byou shouted and the bassist walked in with a plastic bag holding something.  
  
"Haven't found some yet?" Rui asked as he put the contents on the kitchen table. Byou shook his head at nothing in front of him and sighed.  
  
"Not much, but I found some that might match what we need. We'll check it up tomorrow," he stated. Rui walked to the living room and picked up the vocalist's open laptop and newspapers to look at the ones still open in the tabs and sat down next to Byou. He then look at the bowl and the bag of sunflower seeds.  
  
"Slow day, huh?" Rui grinned.  
  
"The second day into our 3 days off and I'm starting to drive myself mad," Byou chuckled.  
  
"You didn't even go out today," Rui pointed at his bare chest and shorts.  
  
"I was spending my day... doing all this!"  
  
"Lazing on the couch eating sunflower seeds and looking for another place to live?"  
  
"Eating the sunflower seeds make my arm move while the apartment hunting was getting more progress," Byou retorted. Rui rolled his eyes and leaned across to give the vocalist a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Well tonight I'm staying over. I brought us some takeaway food and DVDs to watch. Maybe later we'll share a bath." Byou's eyes shined over what he heard of his evening event.  
  
"What about Maru?"  
  
"She's got enough food and water to last for the night," the bassist smiled as he picked up a sunflower seed and ate it.  
  
 _Snap._  
  
Crunch.  
  
Chew.  
  
So maybe Byou's whole day isn't entirely a bored day involving being a couch potato, house hunting and eating sunflower seeds at all.  
  
  
END


End file.
